Un shinobi d'une autre dimension
by willremi
Summary: La 4ème guerre shinobi prenait fin avec le combat contre Kaguya Ôtsutsuki, Naruto et Sasuke ont dû fusionner pour la battre. Mauvaise perdante, elle a envoyé dans le vide quand une entité l'empêchait et envoie Menma (la fusion de Naruto et Sasuke) dans une autre dimension où les parents de Naruto sont vivants et ils le négligent pour son frère Arashi, le jinchuriki de Kurama.


C'est la fin de la quatrième guerre des shinobis, l'équipe 7 constituait de Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura Haruno et leur ancien sensei Kakashi Hatake, les quatre ninjas se battaient contre Kaguya Ôtsutsuki_, _la déesse lapin qui était la toute première personne à utiliser le chakra après avoir mangé le fruit à Shinju qui est Jubi et elle était la mère d'Hagoromo, le Rikudo Senin. Le combat était mal parti pour l'équipe de Konoha, Kaguya était plus forte qu'eux grâce aux chakra des neuf bijus et celui de Madara Uchiwa. Malgré le cadeau d'Hagoromo, Naruto et Sasuke n'arrivaient pas à faire faiblir leur ennemie. Durant leur dernière attaque, Sasuke fut mortellement touché au cœur en ayant reçu un javelot en os. Sakura essayait de le soigner mais quelque chose empêchait son chakra de le guérir.

Sasuke : ce n'est pas la peine, Kaguya a mis un moyen de bloquer ton chakra de guérison lorsqu'elle a lancé son javelot.  
Naruto : qu'est ce qu'on fait, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser mourir, il doit avoir un moyen.  
Hagoromo : _il n'y a plus rien à faire, Mère avait prévu son coup en voyant que la jeune Sakura est une guérisseuse.  
_Sasuke : il y a un moyen. Hagoromo, peux tu donner le reste de ma force et ton cadeau à Naruto.  
Naruto : mais Teme…  
Sasuke : tais toi, dobe. Réponds moi.  
Hagoromo : _oui je peux le faire mais il y a un effet secondaire qui est en fusionnant vos forces vous deviendrait une personne ayant vos caractéristique.  
_Sasuke : je me contrefiche des effets secondaires, sans ça, nous ne pouvons pas battre Kaguya.  
Naruto : es tu sur, Sasuke ? En fusionnant notre énergie, toi et moi, nous disparaîtrons en laissant place à une autre personne qui a la personnalité et la force de nous deux.  
Sasuke : oui, je ne crois pas qu'on n'a pas le choix. (en voyant Sakura) je suis désolé de ne pas répondu à ton amour, je te remercie de m'avoir toujours aimé malgré le mal que je t'ai fait.  
Sakura (en pleurant) : Sasuke-kun  
Sasuke : Kakashi, je suis désolé pour tout, je te laisse l'héritage de mon clan comme cadeau.  
Kakashi : Sasuke.  
Hagoromo : _Naruto, Sasuke, vous êtes prêts.  
_Naruto/Sasuke : oui  
Hagoromo (en faisant des mudras) : **Ninpo Fusion des cadeaux**.

Kaguya souriait en voyant Sasuke à terre puis elle avait une mauvaise impression, elle sentait un chakra familier, elle le reconnaissait et elle se dirigeait vers eux à grande vitesse quand elle ressentait une énorme quantité de chakra et une explosion lumineuse apparaissait devant elle. Une personnage faisait son apparition, elle avait la même coiffure que Madara mais avec des cheveux rouges et une mèche devant son visage, ses habits noir et gris (la même que Goku Black dans Dragon Ball Super). Elle regardait ses mains et elle regardait en direction de Kaguya.

Naruto/Sasuke : c'est drôle la vie, le Naruto qui est la moitié de moi ne veut pas tuer une femme mais le Sasuke se contrefiche du sexe de son adversaire. Je ne sais pas quoi choisir, soit t'arrêter soit te tuer. Tu peux m'appeler Menma

Il voyait Kaguya venir vers lui et l'équipe 7. Il s'envolait en s'éloignant des shinobis de Konoha. Il sentait que Kagura le poursuivait en lançant une multitude de projectiles sur lui, il esquivait facilement en volant plus vite. Puis il s'arrêtait en détruisant les projectiles, il faisait appeler à son chakra, il fut entouré d'un aura violet (bleu d'un shinobi et rouge pour Kyubi) et ses cheveux passaient du rouge à la même couleur que son aura. Il s'élançait vers Kaguya, les deux combattants commençaient à se donner des coups sous les regards admiratifs de l'équipe 7. Menma donnait un coup de pied à la déesse lapin en la projetant à terre. Il levait ses mains au ciel puis les baissait en faisant des milliers de faisceaux en dragon allés vers l'ennemi. Kaguya essayait d'esquiver les dragons puis elle créait un bouclier pour se protéger.

Hagoromo : _je pense que ce Menma est plus fort que moi.  
_Sakura (surprise comme Kakashi) : quoi !  
Hagoromo :_ je n'ai pas battu ma mère seul, j'étais en compagnie de mon frère. Même on avait dû mal à l'arrêter. Je crois que ce personnage a le même niveau qu'elle et même plus.  
_Kakashi : nous sentons bien sa puissance, elle est gigantesque. La couleur de son chakra est surprenant.  
Hagoromo : _il fait appelle au chakra du Kurama qui était à l'intérieur de ton sensei. La fusion de deux rivaux a créé une personne avec une puissance divine._

Les deux adversaires lançaient leur attaque, cela créait une déchirure de l'espace temps, ils se trouvaient entre deux dimensions. ils continuaient à se battre, Kaguya énervée faisait au chakra du Shinju. Menma donnait un coup de poing au visage de son ennemi mais la femme ne ressentait rien. Elle donnait un coup de poing au ventre de Menma en le faisant projeter contre un mur invisible. Il puisait encore plus puissance, ses cheveux et son chakra changeaient de couleur en blanc, il activait ses rinne-sharingan. Il fonçait vers Kaguya qui l'imitait, leur choc de leur puissant avait réouvert une autre déchirure d'espace temps en les faisant revenir dans la dimension où se trouvait l'équipe 7 et Hagoromo. Ils se faisaient face à face, Menma se mettait en position avec un sourire arrogant alors Kaguya avait perdu le contrôle d'elle même. Elle lançait une boule d'énergie que Menma le détruisit d'un geste de la main armée de chakra. Il se lançait à l'attaque en esquivant les attaques, il se téléportait derrière elle, il jetait deux rasengan sur elle. Il levait la main, un rasengan multicolore apparaissait, il le lançait. Cela créait une énorme explosion. Un hurlement féminin se faisait entendre, Menma constatait que la force de Kaguya avait diminué en voyant les blessures qui mettait du temps. Il se téléportait en donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre de son adversaire. Il s'éloignait un peu d'elle, il faisait appel à son chakra et il se projetait pour donner un autre coup de poing qui la faisait projeté en l'air. Menma croisait ses bras tendus puis il les levait en l'air délivrant une énorme colonne de chakra montant au ciel sous les yeux ébahis des shinobis.

Hagoromo : _ Stupéfiant, quel spectacle. J'ai des frissons en voyant cela._

Le combat se terminait entre Kaguya et Menma, le nouveau guerrier réussit à piéger son adversaire grâce aux chaînes à la surprise de Kakashi et Sakura. Kushina, la mère de Naruto avait ce type d'attaque pour arrêter Kurama lors de son attaque contre Konoha et aussi pour aider Naruto à battre avec l'aide du chakra de sa mère. Kaguya sentait qu'elle se vidait de son chakra puis elle voyait l'énergie des bijus se diriger vers Menma par l'intermédiaire des chaînes. Elle l'insultait et lui donnait ordre de rendre son chakra.

Menma : ce chakra ne t'appartient pas non plus, tu l'as volé à Shinju et tu t'es laissé corrompre par lui et le résultat est que tes deux fils se sont révoltés conte ta folie. Tu as été adoré comme une déesse mais malheureusement tu t'es transformé en un démon. Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir avant que tu disparaisse pour de bon. Tes deux fils n'ont jamais détesté leur mère, c'est une de ses raisons pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas te tuer lorsque tu étais en état de faiblesse.  
Kaguya : je vais disparaitre mais je ne serais pas la seule à partir.

Kaguya utilisa le pouvoir du rinne-sharingan avec le peu de chakra de son fils qui se sacrifiait en donner le pouvoir de kamui d'Obito. Menma contre-attaqua avec ses doujutsus. L'équipe 7 et Hagoromo regardaient impuissant la disparition de Menma. Kaguya pensait qu'elle avait gagné mais malheureusement son chakra disparaissait très rapidement et il se disparaissait vers l'endroit où Menma disparaissait.

Shinju : **Tu pensais avoir gagné ce combat malheureusement pour toi tu as été vaincu par les réincarnations d'Indra et d'Asura. Ils étaient obligés de fusionner leur puissant pour former celui qui a réussi à te battre. Sa présence m'a réveillé de mon long de réveil que tu m'as mis. Mon chakra va le rejoindre car il est digne de le posséder, il sera mon successeur.  
**Kaguya : Comment cet vermille a obtenu ton respect.  
Shinju : **Parce que le jeune Uzumaki a une détermination qui me plait, il cherche à définir fort pour protéger ses proches par ses propres moyens. Il y a une chose avant que tu disparaisse dans le néant, il n'est pas seulement la réincarnation de ton petit fils, il est aussi celle de ton amant.**

Shinju utilisait le jutsu pour appeler Shinigami qui avalait les âmes de Kaguya, Zetsu et Madara. Le dieu de la mort hochait la tête pour saluer Jubi puis il disparaissait. Après la disparition de Kaguya et Zetsu, les personnes se réveillaient du genjutsu et elles sortaient de la prison. Shinju téléportait l'équipe 7 dans leur monde avec Hagoromo. Les shinobis avaient vu le combat de Menma et Kaguya lorsqu'ils avaient créé une déchirure dans l'espace-temps.

Shinju : **Je vais bientôt disparaitre, je ne vous reprends pas vos chakra mais je prends ceux des bijus en échange. Il n'aura plus aucun de jinchuriki dans ce monde. Kurama et les autres ont été servi comme arme de guerre par les dirigeants.  
**Aa : Mon père et le conseil civil les voyaient comme tels. Moi, je les voyais comme ma famille. Je ne suis pas le seul à penser.  
Onoki : si les conseils civils de nos villages nous posent problèmes, nous les éliminerons. Cette guerre a rapproché nos pays, le problème est nos daimyos.  
Mifune : Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, durant les réunions mensuels dans mon pays, ils s'entendent très bien entre eux malgré la rivalité de vos villages.  
Tsunade : Et pour ce Menma ?  
Shinju : **Les dieux ont des projets pour lui, il doit être entre deux mondes alternatives d'après la localisation de mon chakra. Je vous laisse. Bonne chance, jeunes shinobis.**

Dans un endroit blanc inconnu, Menma se réveillait, il se levait en regardant autour de lui, il se demandait où il était. Il voyait les deux Kurama et les autres bijus en mode hibernation. Il entendait quelqu'un pleurer, il se dirigeait vers le son des pleurs. Avec surprise devant lui, un jeune garçon de 6 ans blond pleurait avec ses genoux collés à son visage, il lamentait pourquoi ses parents le négligeaient pour son frère, tout le village le détestait. Menma mettait sa main sur son épaule en souriant.

Naruto (apeuré) : qui êtes vous ?  
Menma : comment t'expliquer, je suis le toi du futur en quelque sorte.  
Naruto: comment ça en quelque sorte ?

Menma racontait tout son histoire, son passé, la quatrième guerre, l'Akatsuki, la fusion de Naruto et Sasuke. Le jeune garçon lui demandait la raison de sa présence. Une voix féminine lui disait que Menma était là pour remplacer. une femme avec des longs cheveux violet apparaissait devant eux. Elle souriait en voyant Menma se mettre devant Naruto pour le protéger.

Menma : Qui êtes vous ?  
Femme : Je suis Kami. J'ai fait venir Menma d'un autre dimension pour faire une proposition.  
Menma (en croisant les bras) : quel proposition ?  
Kami : Le jeune Naruto est dans le coma dans son monde après un entraînement contre son frère. Kushina et Minato de son monde le négligent, ils n'ont pas rendu visite à l'hôpital.  
Menma : Je crois comprendre, vous voulez mettre mon âme dans son corps.  
Kami : oui si c'était Naruto, il se réveilla en étant tétraplégique.  
Menma (en réconfortant Naruto) : J'accepte votre marché à une condition, le jeune Naruto soit avec les parents de mon côté Naruto.  
Naruto : tu crois qu'ils veulent de moi.  
Menma (en souriant): J'ai rencontré ma mère, elle a dit que le seul regret pour elle et mon père était de me voir grandir.  
Kami : Il a raison, ce n'est peut être pas tes parents originaux mais ils t'aimeront comme leur vrai fils. Je les ai montré tes souvenirs, la Kushina battra à mort ta mère.

Naruto était d'accord à la proposition, Kami était content de son choix et elle lui montrait le chemin où Kushina et Minato (parents de la version Naruto de Menma) l'attendait. Menma partait dans un autre chemin en compagnie des bijus avec d'autres explications de Kami de la nouvelle dimension.

Kami : Tu aura la même puissance qu'Itachi et Kakashi.  
Menma : Je retrouverai ma puissance actuelle lorsque je m'entrainerai et que mon corps murisse. Il ne faut pas que j'utilise le chakra de Kurama.  
Kami : Oui, Naruto n'est pas un jinchuriki au contraire de son frère Arashi. Avant que tu pars, je te donne le rouleau d'invocation des dragons.

Menma disparaissait pour rejoindre le corps de Naruto dans l'autre dimension.  
Dans l'autre dimension, Hiruzen Sarutobi, le troisième Hokage, était venu rendre à son petit fils adoptif à l'hôpital, il était triste voir son corps allongé au lit depuis 2 ans. Il était en colère contre la famille Namikaze et Jiraya, il était en froid avec eux. Il allait quitter la chambre quand un énorme orage apparaissait, il fut projeté hors de la chambre. Il se retournait en se levant, il voyait la chambre complètement détruite. Une immense quantité de chakra apparaissait devant lui, il fut rejoint par Minato, Kushina et les anbus qui avaient senti le chakra. Le chakra commençait à former une figure humaine (la figure ressemble à Akuma de Street Fighter). Des yeux rouges les fixaient, un anbu l'attaquait mais il fut projeté par une bourrasque de vent. Le chakra blanc disparaissait en laissant apparaître Menma habitant le corps de Naruto assis sur le lit. Il se leva à la surprise de tous car les médecins disaient que Naruto serait tétraplégique si il se réveilla de son coma.

Naruto(Menma): Je vois que mon réveil a fait déplacer la foule.  
Hiruzen : Biwa-chan avait qu'il y a très peu de chance que tu sors de ton lit.  
Naruto : Je suis plein de surprises. (en regardant ses parents) Tiens, tiens, père et mère qui viennent me rendre visite, c'est surprenant.  
Minato : nous avons visité chaque jour.  
Naruto : tu prends pour un idiot, je sais très bien depuis le jour de mon hospitalisation, toi et elle, vous ne m'avez pas rendu visite. Même dans mon coma, j'ai senti les visites du vieux singes, même si il lisait le livre porno de Jiraya.  
Biwako (avec une voix douce qui effrayait les hommes): ah bon, tu lui faisais la lecture avec ce type de roman. Nous avons des choses à dire quand nous rentrons à la maison, Hiru-chan.

Biwako demandait à tous de sortir, les parents de Naruto allaient protester mais elle disait qu'ils n'avaient plus leur mot à dire, la négligence envers leur fils était connu pour elle. En plus d'être la directrice de l'hôpital, elle faisait partie de l'administration de protection de l'enfance. Elle demandait à une infirmière d'accompagner Naruto dans sa nouvelle chambre afin qu'elle l'examine. Il allait protester mais en voyant le regard de la femme d'Hiruzen il obéissait.

Hiruzen : pourquoi ses cheveux ne sont plus blond ? Mais ils sont de même couleur que les membres Uzumaki.  
Biwako : Je ne sais pas, il faut que je l'examine.  
Hiruzen : tu sais que Minato et le conseil veut des réponses.  
Biwako : Je sais. Une seule chose est que le réveil de Naruto-chan va provoqué beaucoup dans l'avenir.  
Hiruzen : oui, tu as raison.  
Biwako : bon, je vais aller rejoindre Naruto-chan. (elle allait partir quand elle se retournait) tu devrais préparer les couvertures pour le salon.  
Hiruzen (en baissant la tête) : oui Biwako-chan.

À suivre


End file.
